Our own previous work has been a reaction to previous conceptions of social influence, emphasizing social control and conformity. Instead, we have concentrated on the ability of a minority to actively maintain its position and to influence the majority. As such, we have emphasized social change and innovation. In this renewal application, we request support to conduct studies extending our previous work. In one section, we attempt to induce additional consistency and confidence on the part of either the majority or the minority by means of a natural polarization phenomenon, allowing for prior discussion by factions. We then propose to study the relative efficacy of compromise vs. maintenance of position. In other studies, we propose to compare the conformity process with the minority influence process. One aspect in particular will involve the relationship between public and private attitude change. Another will concern itself with the possibility of resistance. In still other studies, we will concentrate on the creative contributions of conflict engendered by a persistent minority position. Lastly, we consider the issues of respect vs. linking and investigate the modelling capacities of the minority.